Tutor
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: Akari has failed another test! Now the teacher has assigned her crush, Jinnai Yuuma, to tutor her? Will this just be tutoring? Or something more?


Akari P.O.V

We were getting our tests back. I prayed for this one to pass up. I got it..! 39 points! I'm doomed. I ace all my other classes but math~! I was about to exit as soon as the bell rang.  
"AH! Sakura-San! Jinnai-Kun! Back it up!" the teacher called. Eh? Jinnai-Kun? Oh! That really smart guy in my class! Yuuma-Kun. I sorta have a crush on him.  
"Hai?" We ask at the same time.  
"Jinnai-Kun. You have the top points in the class. Can you PLEASE tutor Sakura-San for me!" the teacher pleaded. He sighed and nodded.  
"Let's go, Sakura." He spoke to me.  
"E-Eh? U-Un." I silently followed him so we could study at his house. We stopped by my house to pick up some extra clothes and some pajamas because he said we'll be there a while, so it's best if I go home already done with a shower.  
He opened the door. We were greeted by a pretty lady.  
" Tadaima." says Yuuma-Kun  
"Okairi nasai. Ara? Onanoko? Yuuma Ga kanojou?(Welcome back. Hm? A girl? Is she your girlfriend, Yuuma?)" his mother asked  
"No. I'm assigned to tutor her." he says  
"N-Nice to m-meet you. A-atashi wa S-Sakura Akari des." I nervously say  
"Nice to meet you, Akari-Chan. I'm Jinnai Fealina. You're cute! Do you like Yuuma?" she says. She may look mature and young but she acts young. I shook my head a lot from embarrassment. She laughed  
"Go study upstairs, I'll bring you and Yuuma some dinner." she laughed as Yuuma head upstairs and turned on the shower  
"A-Ah, you don't have to do that." I say  
"It's Okay, I made a bit too much spaghetti for Alma and Yuuma to handle." she says  
"U-Un. Alma?" I ask  
"Ah! That's right, you haven't met Alma yet. Alma!" she called  
"Hai!" A girl my age who looked very much like her mother came down.  
"Who's this?" she asked  
"This is Sakura Akari. She is being tutored by Yuuma." her mother said  
"Oh. Well I'm Jinnai Alma. Nice to meet you Akari." she smiles, holding out her hand. I gladly shook it, glad to know there was another girl I could talk to in this house. she looked at my neatly folded pajamas on the couch and looked like she had an idea.  
"Ne, can Akari, stay over, Please~!?" Alma asked in a pleading manner.  
" I'll have to call her parents." her mom sighed  
"What is your mom's name?" she asked  
"Sakura Marie." I say. I gave her my mom's number and asked for her permission. She said yes!  
Though...My mom and Alma's mom seemed to be chatting a lot. We just ran upstairs to take a bath. It was 7:30 P.M Sharp, so we had to take a bath so our hair can dry.

"Oi! Alma, Sakura! Are you done yet! If we don't hurry up, we won't be able to tutor you and your grades will just keep dropping." Yuuma-Kun says, knocking on the bathroom door. I opened the door and we came out in our pajamas, I had my hair down to my waist to dry.

"Okay. Here, the exponents is when you times it by the same number instead of timing it by it. Like if the exponent was 4 with the number 6 it would mean?" he asked  
"Um...6x6x6x6?" I say. he nodded while Alma set down the spaghetti.

Yuuma P.O.V  
My classmate came over and instantly became friends with my sister? Did something happen while I was in the shower?  
I sighed as I told her to wait while I went to my room to get some notes. I came back and she was sleeping. I smiled slightly to myself. She looked so calm and peaceful. I picked her up princess style and walked downstairs.  
"Yuuma, What are you doing to Akari?" Asked Alma  
"She fell asleep so I'm taking her to her room." I say. She just nodded and went back to watching T.V. I looked at her sleeping face. she looked cute...What am I thinking?! I shook my head and put her down on the guest room bed.

Next Morning

Akari P.O.V  
I thanked Fealina-San for breakfast and we headed off to school. I looked at Yuuma-Kun. I'm sort of happy I needed tutoring. Now, me and Yuuma-Kun are closer. I looked at his hair. I giggled at the sight. A piece was standing up.  
"Hm? What?" he eyed me. I jump in front of him and mess up his hair.  
"Hey!" he chased me until we got to class. This will be the start of something very interesting.

**R&R I don't own JEWELPET TINKLE.**


End file.
